


100 Themes of Sterek

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Angels and Demons - Freeform, BAMFStiles, Demons, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hunters, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Moon, Multi, Other, Prophecy, Psycho hunters, Spirts, Stiles is BAMF, Stiles is a father, Unrequited Love, Werewolf Mates, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a hundred theme challenge I picked up in my  spare time. I work on this type of prompts when I'm stuck on my other works</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Names

1\. Names

His mom always said every had two names. The name you gave those you met in the world and a secrete name, that you kept hidden and only gave to those most important to you. You were never ever to give your secrete name, it would bring bad luck if you did and the person used it to hurt you. He had never believed that no til the day his dad called his mother her true name in front of a bunch of people, people who didn't approve of his mom or her life. He could tell his dad regretted it after it was done but he never said sorry. He wished his dad had said sorry then may be his mom would still be alive.


	2. Hardship

2\. Hardship 

Stiles tried to pretend he couldn't see the things. He thought if he didn't acknowledge them they would leave him and his family and friends alone. Now he wished he hadn't ignored the warning signs. If he had listened when they tried to warn him, Scott never would have been bitten or Derek and he wouldn't have nearly drowned in the pool that night. 

After the night of hell with Gerald. Stiles decided enough was enough. He headed out into the middle of the deepest, darkest part of the woods. He could hear the things just outside the circle his mother had built in her youth. He had kept it strong for her. He screamed at the top of his lungs startling many of the them, others joined in his cries, he screamed for the pain, the hate and the loss that consumed his life. He had never understood the hardship his mother had lived through to keep her self and the ones she loved and cared for protected but now he did. He refused to be the victim again. 

So in his screams, he called out the things, he asked for those who were his mothers guides, her constant companions. An in that dead of the night, they answered. His mothers burden was now his own. He swore he would bear it with pride and he would never let himself give up.


	3. School

3\. School   
The others never noticed the change nor did his dad. Stiles quit lacrosse and took up track finding that he enjoyed the running better. He was good at it to. He did run with wolves after all. He called up his mother's old friends even found his godparents who no one had heard or seen hide nor head of since his mother's passing. All were more then willing to help him. 

His god mother was a bit resistant at first but with a bit of coaxing from his god father she finally agreed. He never expected her to show up as the new art teacher at the school or his god father to open up a self defense school there in town. If the pack noticed the lingering scent of brimstone no one said a word. Every day after school, his god mother would be there at the school teaching him the basics of warding and magicks while in the late afternoons his god father would school him on the fine arts of self defense and fighting. 

His father nocitecd in a passing Stiles seemed to be calmer and more focused but he dismissed it as Stiles just finding a new obsession that would soon pass on its own. No one noticed when Stiles would disappear for weekends and come back ruffed up or bruised and if they did Stiles would just smile and say it was nothing, all the while his godmother would shake her head and silently laugh and the blindness most mortals showed to what was right in front of their eyes (or noises in the werewolves cases).


	4. Opinion

4\. Opinion 

Two things Stiles learned his godparents had strong opinions on and he soon learned to have the same opinions as them about these things as well. One, he mostly learned from his godfather, just because it scares you, doesn't mean it can't be defeated or weakened with the help of friends or allies(unless of course they were talking about his god mother and then who ever pissed her off was on there own and good luck to them and they hoped they had a nice life). 

An two, well two ,was a bit different from the norm for most only because it seemed so simple and that was appearances can be deceiving in the most unique ways. Stiles had always thought his godmother was a peaceful woman by nature. A couple thousand years ago, not so much. During a meditation spell to the past, his god father showed him exactly what she had been like. Stiles had heard some one once call her a hell goddess in human flesh. He had laughed because he couldn't image her raising a finger to anyone but his god father who regularly got a cast iron skillet swung at his head. 

Stiles had once asked her why it, she said she had been given it as a gift by a friend and that it was enchanted never to rust or dent (the main reason she used it on his god father, he had a hard head and bent her other ones, it also felt like it weighted a couple of hundred pounds, he could barely lift it, so it never failed to amaze him to watch her swing the thing as if it weighted almost nothing. She told him once the finished his weapons training she'd get his weapon made of the same material not as heavy, not yet anyways.). 

During the spell Stiles saw the woman his godfather had fallen in love with and finally understood why creatures left her alone even though they sought his godfather out for a fight. When they had woken up from it, Stiles had stood up and walked out to the garden his godmother had started. She was seated next to the little stream that went besides the their home. She looked up and smiled at him and Stiles couldn't see the woman she had been. So he sat down next to her and hugged her tight. She looked confused but then hugged him back telling him it was okay. 

Stiles swore then and there he would learn to be like her, to be like the person his own mother had striven to be like. It was also the day he started calling her Auntie the way his mother had. He hadn't seen her smile that bright or that happy since before his mother had died.


	5. Break Up

5\. Break Up   
Stiles had tried dating others outside his school much to the encouragement of his Auntie and Uncle (his godfather looked ready to cry when he called him that the first time, Stiles hadn't realized til that moment how much they missed his mom and how much she meant to their lives). He met Angelo that way. Angelo was tall, dark and sinfully handsome but what else would you expect from a daimon of lust. 

Stiles loved seeing Angelo work his skills at the strip bar that he worked at. He could make himself what ever a person wanted, a friend or lover just for the night. Stiles had met him one night when he helped his Uncle clear up a small dispute between some local fae and local demon population. They had manged to go steady for nearly 6 months before Stiles realized that he was using Angelo for the same reason that any one else was, to replace that someone else that he wanted but knew he couldn't have. To say the break up was miserable would have been a lie, Angelo understood, and wished Stiles the best of luck on winning the guy he actually wanted but if Stiles ever changed his mind, he would be more then willing to try again. Now Stiles only had to figure out how to win the one he wanted.


	6. New Love

6\. New Love   
Stiles hated her from the moment she showed up in town. He hated her even more when she got Derek to actually smile and laugh, something he had tried for years to do and only recently manged to get the sour wolf to crack a grin and chuckle. 

The first time he saw them kiss, he nearly screamed, but he settled for giving Scott and excuse and drove off. Trying to ignore the tears that had been falling from his eyes from the moment he realized Derek was kissing her. He wasn't so selfish that he didn't want Derek to be happy but he couldn't take seeing Derek happy with someone else. 

That night, he told his Auntie and Uncle he was accepting their invitation for him to join them as they went back to traveling the country. 

They were gone the next morning, he never looked back.


	7. Alley

7\. Alley   
The first time Stiles had to face his first powerful demon on his own, he had been traveling down a back alley of a street in Hong Kong. His Uncle and he were visiting an old friend and Stiles had been sent out to pick up some herbs his Auntie had needed. 

He hadn't expected the attack to lost in his own thoughts to notice as the creature pounced. He manged to twist in its claws and dig the knife he had on him into its single eyes causing it to scream. It tried to back off and flee but Stiles had been quicker using the seals he had learned and sealed the creature where it stood. It screamed in agony as the seals burned into its flesh before dissolving into a large puddle of green goo. 

The locals who had watched thanked him profusely saying that it had been haunting their streets for years and no one had ever manged to kill it. His Uncle had never looked prouder. Not only did Stiles get the herbs he needed for his Auntie but got them and others free for the rest of his and his Aunties lives.

Stiles earned his first name in the supernatural world. He laughed so hard and some what manically when his Uncle translated the name for him. 

He was Xiǎohóngmào, Little Red Riding Hood.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Riddle   
Stiles was riddle, one Derek couldn't work out. Every time he was sure he knew exactly what the boy thought, he through Derek a curve ball that kept him guessing. He realized he was starting to fall for the boy and tried to distance himself. 

An the moment Sally had come into town he thought he found the perfect distraction. If he had known she would be the one thing that finally drove Stiles away from them all, he would have never her let kiss him that day.

They had been talking and suddenly she had leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He wanted to enjoy it but he couldn't. He heard the sound of Stiles heart beat pick up, smelled the salt of his tears as he stuttered out an excuse to Scott before he sped away in his jeep. The sound of his sobs barely reaching Derek's ears before he finally realized he hadn't pushed her away. She had pulled away slowly and frowned asking him what's wrong but he didn't answer her. 

Just stared at the spot Stiles jeep was. He had turned and walked into the house and didn't leave his room til the next day when he went to find Stiles, he had to talk to him, to tell him but Stiles was gone. 

And Derek's wolf mourned for the mate they had let slip through their fingers because Derek was too slow to solve the riddle that told him Stiles loved him back.


	9. You and Me

9\. You and Me 

'It should have been you an me.' Derek thought as he watch Allison and Scott talk about their upcoming wedding. He couldn't stop thinking how it should have been him and Stiles. How if he had just given in and told Stiles the truth, it would have been them. He was happy for them, was proud of his Beta for finally getting up the courage to ask Allison to marry him, to be his mate. An all Derek could think over and over again was 'it should have been you and me' and his wolf cried.


	10. I do

10\. I Do   
The invitation arrived one day out of the blue. He hadn't really heard from anyone in Beacon Hills since he left. It had taken the others a few weeks to notice, a lot sooner then he had expect for them to realize he was gone and wasn't coming back. He had been visiting a few friends in Australia. At first he hadn't realized what he had opened til a bit of glitter and confetti fell into his lap. Looking at it now, he could barely remember a short email from Scott about planning to ask Allison to marry him but Stiles had dismissed it.

Now here in his lap was the invitation to the wedding. Aster had offered to open a portal to get him home in time if he wanted to go. Stiles folded the invitation up and placed it aside and resumed the earlier conversation pretending he hadn't seen it at all. Two weeks before the wedding he received a phone call from his father (also someone who he rarely spoke to now) asking about when he would be arriving. Stiles laughed bitterly saying who said he was going before hanging up. Aster just shook his head and went back to his business. 

Three days before the wedding, Aster and his oldest daughter Cappa, cornered him and talked to him. Stiles would deny to his dying day that those two overgrown rabbits scared him but finally he agreed to go, only and only if they could talk Serena into being his plus one. He never believed they would get the moon spirit to agree, so it shocked him the next day when Serena stood next to Aster with a small smile on her face dressed to travel. 

The day of the wedding, Stiles nearly laughed at Scott and the rest of the pack stood slack jawed at the sight of him. No longer that overly skinny award boy they had all remembered but now a well filled out young man. He knew Serena's appearance made some nervous. It wasn't often a young woman with pale skin and the same sliver hair as the moon and eyes clear as blue crystals was seen. She wore a dark blue dress nearly black and stayed close to Stiles almost never speaking. Stiles almost felt bad for bringing her knowing it ways she would outshine the bride but once he glimpsed Derek with 'her', all guilt went straight out the window. 

Serena more then once had to calm him down with a touch or a soft word to keep him from just storming out of the wedding reminding him that he was here for his friend, his best friend. Scott had been the first to speak to him hugging him and nearly crying in happiness and begging Stiles to be his best man that day. He nearly said no but the fact Scott still was and would always be his best friend made him say yes. 

Serena disappeared close to the start of the ceremony and looked a bit tired when she finally returned and Stiles understood why the moment he saw Allison. The moon stone that was placed in Allison's head piece seemed to glow and bath her in what appeared to be moonlight. Stiles was the only one who knew besides Allison it was actually moonlight. An the smile Serena gave him made him understand that somethings were just going to forever stay the secrete of the moon and her children. The moment they said I do and they kissed the glow shattered into a thousand butterflies that now danced around the happy couple. 

For some reason Stiles glanced towards Derek and felt his heart trying to break. She was leaning against him looking so happy at the butterflies while Derek looked directly at him. Stiles looked away not wanting to see what was hidden in those eyes. Stiles didn't stay for the after party but he did bid farewell to the happy couple before leaving.

He missed the look of longing and sadness that Derek sent his way but Serena didn't and she silently prayed to her mother that one day Derek just got a clue and fixed the damage before he lost Stiles permanently.


	11. Secret

11\. Secret   
It wasn't a secret among the pack that Derek loved Stiles or the fact Stiles loved Derek back but all of them didn't want to push. Knowing that it might do more harm them good. It was their biggest regret when Stiles had left that they hadn't done something sooner or tried to run her off. Scott hadn't forgiven Derek and the others doubted he ever would. Not unless Stiles came home, no one believe he would. An the worst thing about it was if they hadn't kept that one little secret they wouldn't feel like their pack wasn't whole. An so they mourned until their lost one was home to stay.


	12. DO NOT ENTER

12\. DO NOT ENTER   
Stiles remembered the first time he saw the small sign telling him 'do not enter'. He thought it was a strange place to put the sign til he entered the basement flat. A young woman stood at the kitchen counter. Her skin was a soft tan and she wore a dress of what remind him of doe skin. Her hair reminded him of a starless night and went she turned him to look at him, he had to bite back a screach. She had no eyes, just empty eye sockets. 

“Hello Gemin. You were warned to knock first.”

“How, I'm sorry, Merrill right?” 

“That is right. You aunt said you would be here soon. “

“I am sorry for startling.”  
“It's alright dear, your uncle made a complete arse of himself the first time he met me. I usually keep my eyes covered but here at home I don't . Hence the reason for the sign. You uncle bought it as a dumb arse joke trying to make up for his mouth.”

“Sounds like him.” Stiles chuckled.

“Well Gemin welcome to your new home.”


	13. Colors

13\. Colors 

The crystals of the chimes through a rainbow of colors across the room as Derek sat in the middle of the floor looking out the window. It was a nice cool but warm enough Autumn day. If Derek closed his eyes and listened hard enough he could swear he could hear Anna giggling down stairs while she watched one of her kids movies. He could smell his mother's perfume and hear moving about in the kitchen as she started dinner, while his Dad and his Uncle Peter sat and the kitchen bar talking about pack business or whatever had their interest for the day while his mom pretended not to listen. Laura was outside playing with the stray dog that had shown up and became apart of their home. And if he strained his ears he could hear Carrie sitting in the window seat in front of him scratching away at her sketch book humming some tune she had heard. 

“You know Der, life is like those crystals they don't look like much, just bits and pieces of stones I found but the moment the sun hits them, well just look.” 

Derek slowly opened his eyes and watched the colors bounce off the wall and for a moment, he swore he could hear Carrie laugh as he stared in awe at what a little bit of glass could do.An then slowly Derek smiled and whispered. “I miss you.”


	14. Cruel

14. Cruel

Stiles often heard his Auntie call Fate a cruel bitch. He understood the phrase but never thought he would meet the women. Fate turned out to be a woman who looked like she was in her late thirties early forties, with gray stripes in her long black hair. She seemed like a calm kind person but he saw the way everyone around them was uneasy. He watched her work the cords in her loom quietly while her sister sat close by creating them and the other sharpening her scissors. Stiles looked over at her and asked softly. “Why?” She just smiled a simple smile but it made shivers go down his spin when she replied. “Why not?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Kings, Queens and Jokers

15.Kings, Queens, and Jokers

Jackson Whitmore was always considered the King of the High School and Lydia Martian his queen. Many others filled in the slots of the small school's little royal court but Stiles. Stiles was considered the Joker. The fool, well he didn't mind. People always underestimated the wild card and he preferred it that way. So when it was learned that Stiles not only graduated earlier but had outdone the scores in all testing including Ms. Martian's every one at first thought it was some grand joke. Only after Danny had hacked the schools computer system and learned the truth did everyone believed it. The school fool, the Joker., had performed the greatest trick of all and fooled them. An now no one knew what had happened to him.

 


	16. Run Free

16.Run Free

Stiles remembered enjoying running from the first time he could. His first few shaky steps as a toddler quickly turned into him running around the house. His mother use to laugh saying he could out run the wind if he tried. He enjoyed the sound of his heart bounding in his ears as he ran through the woods and night, despotically on nights of the full moons and they ran as a pack. He still ran even though he was no longer with the pack. On nights of the full moon he would watch his uncle shift into his demon dog form and would run. Stiles was always welcome to come with him which was as often as he could. They always returned home sweaty and tired. Some times covered in what ever animal his uncle and he had hunted down and caught to bring back to eat. Rabbits were the norm but sometimes in certain areas of the world bigger game could be found and they would be set for weeks. He use to laugh at the way his uncle embraced the beast within but he learned a lot from that old war dog. It made him miss his pack but not enough to return home. Til then he would still be the boy who ran with wolves but now all he could hear were sweet words the wind whispered. “Run.”

 


	17. Where are the Crackers?

“Where are the crackers?” Sally asked Derek as she was mixing the meat with her bare hands. Derek wasn't paying attention and so she asked again. Derek finally heard her and tugged the box down placing it next to her. Sally sighed and cleaned her hands off as she watched Derek walk out of the kitchen. She grabbed the crackers and saw Derek out the kitchen window. Ever since that boy..no he wasn't a boy. No matter how much she tried to push the thought of him out of Derek's or the others mind she found herself locked out. She thought with him gone maybe Derek would pay more attention to her, maybe give them a real chance and not some casual dating. Nothing she did worked. She felt like such an outsider and to the others she was. She tried to get more involved in Derek's life but his friends, his pack didn't want anything to do with her. They saw her as the reason the other left. She ground the crackers in her hands before adding them to the mix. She would finish cooking then leave. Maybe it was time to move on again, there was nothing here for her. Not that she hadn't tried.

 

 


	18. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes some of these are posted out of order so sorry for the confusion I will correct it when I'm done

Such a fragile thing life is so easy to create sometimes and so easy to destroy as well. Stiles looked at the newborn demon in her crib. He couldn't think about her future how it wasn't going to happen. What she had been born to do, even if she survived the first years of her life she would spend the rest of it hunted. He picked up the pillow in his hand and thought how easy it would be to just snuff out her little light. To make sure she couldn't be used to hurt anyone. He's fingers tightened in the pillow as he looked down before he saw her open her blue eyes and looked up at him. He turned and put the pillow in the rocking chair and flipped her mobile on listening to the lullaby play.

 

“Don't waste your life little one.” he said softly stroking her cheek with a forefinger before she drifted back off.

 


	19. R is for Revenge

Chris Argent could have demanded revenge, for Kate, for Gerald, for Victoria. He wanted to some days but he knew, he knew they deserved what they got. Kate deserved her death, she seduced and raped (it would always be rape in his mind what Kate did to Derek) a teenage boy, it didn't matter that he was werewolf. He burned a whole family alive, human and werewolf. Elders and children. He finally had to admit it was murder when he saw the face of the youngest child in one of the photos. Barely four years old staring at the photo, no glare. She had been human. He made his self look at the photos of the bodies after the fire. He still got sick at the memory. Gerald, his crimes were too many to forgive or forget. It was however the memory of Victoria, that made him want to seek revenge. He knew Derek had bitten her to protect Scott. That both had been to high on the wolfsbane to truly understand what had happened til hours later. What stopped him was the fact Victoria had survived the bite but instead of choosing to live. To live for him and their daughter she chose the cowards way out. She killed her self. She took a knife meant for gutting a deer (or wolf as the case for them) and ripped herself open in their teenage daughter's bedroom. He tried to blame Derek and Scott, he had but he couldn't. Not after that, not when he learned from his father that he stood there and talked Victoria into doing it that he stood by and let her kill herself. He thought about revenge from time to time but now looking at the baby girl in his arms. His first grand child, he couldn't think of a single damn reason why he would want revenge.

 


	20. Burning

Witch hunters. Everyone thought other hunters were terrifying but witch hunters took the cake and the whole meal to boot. It made them sick to see the young women who had been their victim strung up and mutilated. They only half torched her corpse. Stiles tried not to gag at the sight just took in a breath through his mouth and not his nose. He looked over at Faith Black the witch that had called in she closed her eyes and said a small prayer for the girl. Stiles took a step back and ash flew up in his face causing him to cough. Suddenly his world tilted and another women was tied to that cross in his mind one who was still alive and screaming as she was burning, one that looked familiar to him. Suddenly his eyes widened and he shouted. “Lydia!” before his vision went dark.

 


	21. Do you want to know?

“Do you want to know why you can't seem to be happy?” the fae women said to Derek as she approached him. He snarled and pulled that the vines and branches that were holding him still and high off the ground and up against the tree. “Do you even know what has left you feeling like this wolf? Like you've had your heart ripped out and torn to shreds?” she asked smiling as he vines tightened again. He didn't want to ask, he knew why but he doubted she knew. “You are the only one who is known through out many circles. You are the wolf that chased Red from the woods away from his Babushka. You sent him to the arms of the hunter -wolf and the witch. Into the Mother of the Destroyers arms. You are the reason that dark spark now has breathed life. You have sent him away from everything..and you don't even know why.” She said with a chuckle then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Do you want to know?”

 


	22. Discovery

Stiles had never wanted to come back here..at least to stay for longer than a week or two. He swore after the wedding he'd never come back at all. However like all things..things changed. He cradled the small little girl in his arms and crooned softly when she whimpered. It was freezing cold but this was the only safe place for her. He knew the pack would help keep her safe. He nearly laughed that the discovery that Scott was a really good Dad and that Chris Argent was an amazing doting grandfather. Stiles did feel a little guilty when he saw his Dad watch them but he was here to let them know the truth about what happened two years ago. He was happy to be inside the warm house. He ignored the look Derek gave him as he moved over to the fire to warm them up while the pack watched quietly. He knew they had thousands of questions as to why he'd shown up and he knew they'd ask him to stay like always. He did laugh out loud when she stuck her head out from under the jacket he was wearing no one having seen her or heard her since they were just amazed he was back. Everyone's face though was just priceless. “I guess this is the best time as any for you guys to discover I'm a dad.” he said with a grin.

 


	23. Birthday

Derek tried not to be amused at the fact the small little girl and he shared the same birthday. Despite her eyes being crystal clear blue..she looked every inch like Stiles but that was to be expected she was his daughter after all. He tried to ignore the way she bounced around with all the energy to be expected of a now three year old toddler. A three year old demon toddler he reminded his self. It was hard to believe she was anything other then a beautiful little girl with curly hair, freckles and a bright smile that made Derek's heart ache in ways he never thought possible. She had yet to speak, much to the worry of the pack but the Sheriff had assured them that Stiles hadn't spoken until he was five and they all knew he hadn't really shut up since (Stiles hadn't been amused but Derek could see the smile tugging at his lips. Gods what he would do to kiss the other. To draw a real smile from his lips). He was pulled from his thoughts by someone tugging at his hand. He looked down and smiled softly at the little girl who he was quickly starting to love dearly (mostly because she was Stiles but the girl had her own brand of Stilinski charm). “Yes baby girl?” he said scooping her up and cuddling her unable to stop smiling widely as she giggled and nuzzled back before she opened her mouth. The next thing that came out shocked everyone into a silence that only ended when Stiles started laughing loudly at the only (and first) word his daughter had uttered in her young life.

“Zourwolf!”

 


	24. Rocks aren't the same

“Rocks aren't the same. You can not just buy any old ring and it work.” Lydia said sharply to Derek who wondered for the millionth time why he thought it was smart to bring her along. “Listen Hale you want this to be perfect. You want to make this right like you should have done years ago?” she said bringing his attention back to her.

“Lydia you know I do.” Derek finally said with a sigh. “I just..I'm not finding anything..I mean you know money isn't a problem I just..I don't want to spend something and he hate it.” he added and Lydia's face softened for a second and she sighed.

“I know.” Lydia said simply. “I also know you want to pick up a locket for Dia.” she added teasing and Derek refused to acknowledge that or that his ears were tinging pink. “They've both got you wrapped around their fingers and all they've done so far is share space with you for what? Two weeks. If it hadn't been for the fact you've been in love with him for years I'd say we're moving to fast but..” she trailed off with a smile and a shake of her head.

Derek just returned the smile before he finally saw something that was perfect for Stiles and Dia. It was a plain white gold band with a simple diamond with three other precious stones (dark red, blue and yellow) wrapped around it look like the triseckle that was the symbol of their pack. Next to it was a locket which had the same basic stone setting in each of the swirl. He didn't need to look at Lydia to know she was looking at the same thing as well. He found it. He was going to do what he should have done years ago. Derek was going to have his mate.


	25. Shadow

She had quickly become Derek's little shadow much to the whole packs amusement as they watched Stiles daughter (her name is Claudia, he had said with a soft sad smile that no one understood until the Sheriff made a soft sound of pain and it dawned on them that it was Stiles mother's name. The Sheriff had just took his granddaughter into his arms and held her as tight as he dared as he cried softly) follow after him. Dia (as Allison’s and Scott's four year old daughter Melody called her. She still couldn't say the other girl's name right but Dia just smiled happily and so it was quickly common to call the smaller girl that) tried very hard to keep up with Derek, her walking was still very unsteady so it wasn't uncommon to see the little girl crawling after the other. Derek for the most part didn't seem as bothered as he often said he was about her being under foot. When no one was around or sleeping and Dia couldn't, which was often since she and Stiles had been living in a different time zone where night here was day there, he found his self cradling the small girl in his arms crooning and talking to her., sometimes singing old lullaby’s.

 

“My beautiful little shadow.” he said softly one night on a full moon as he cradled her close her eyes were focused outside at the large round orb. She turned her head after a moment and cooed at Derek happily before resting her head against his chest with a yawn.


	26. Fate

Stiles didn't want to think about his daughter's fate and he hates his self when the thought of what he almost did after she was born comes into his mind. He never could hurt her. He knows when she becomes an adult..what the prophecies say about her. He knows as well as anyone the ending can change..that was why he brought her here. He knew if anyone could help him protect his daughter it would be Derek and the pack. Honestly it wasn't surprising how she latched onto Derek. Scott said it was the happiest he'd seen the Alpha be in months. He hadn't smiled that much when Melody was born but he was sure the only reason Derek was so happy was because Stiles was home and Dia..well Dia clearly loved Derek. Just like he did..and gods it hurt to watch them. Knowing that if his plan worked..he'd never see his daughter grow up..or maybe..try to have a life with Derek. He wanted a family with the Alpha..he just didn't think fate was going to be that kin

 


	27. Freedom isn't Free

Stiles smiled as he watched his daughter sleeping curled up on the Alpha's chest. She was getting so big and she was just so beautiful. He didn't want to think about how this would be the last sight he might see of his child and the love of his life..but he was sure Derek would protect her. She'd be all he and his Dad would have left of him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then a soft one to Derek's lips not all that surprised when the wolf didn't wake just whined in his sleep as the other pulled back. It made him feel warm inside and nearly made him change his mind but he couldn't. After all freedom isn't free.


	28. Wildflowers

Derek watches Melody trying to teach Dia to make flower chains with the wild flowers growing in the grave yard. They're there visiting even though Derek's family is buried on it's own place on the preserve. He decided to bring Dia out here to talk to her grandmother like Stiles had been doing. Dia had not really understood but she seemed to like it here as did Melody who said the place seemed peaceful. Dia carefully carried one of the flower chains over to the head stone that belong to her name sake and patted it. Babbling something out that only she really understood before turning around and holding her arms up to Derek who scooped her up and hugged her before he felt her dropping a flower crown she still had in her hands on his head. All he could do was laugh and bury his nose in her hair smelling the wild flowers she wore.

 


	29. Energy

Stiles sat cross legged on the rock as he kept his eyes closed focusing on the energy he felt around him. He took in a deep breath and let it out slow as he felt the energies shift around him. He felt the symbols on his skin burn for a moment before settling as he finally found his self centered and settled. Though their was a tug in the back of his mind. He felt a bit of his energy pouring into a smell he'd left going back home..now there was the one place he'd never thought he'd have again.


	30. Notes

Notes

Derek wonders sometimes if Stiles planted all the little notes he finds around the house before he left or if he'd magically making them appear. But each note makes him smile one right after the other and he can't help it. In the six months Stiles was living there with him, Dia and most of the pack..they had connected. It wasn't as strong as Derek would have liked but he wasn't pushing it. Stiles was speaking to him. Making jokes laughing when Dia got mad one morning about the oatmeal Stiles had warned them she wouldn't eat right before Derek and Jackson had ended up wearing it. The girl had a good arm and a deadly aim that Allison and Chris said would be even more deadly as she got older with the proper training. Thinking about breakfast reminded him that he had one sleepy little girl curled up in his arms whining in hunger. He opened the cabinet before remembering they were out of her favorite cereal. His jaw dropped as he was surprised see a brand new box with a bright yellow sticky note attached to it when Stiles scrawl reading. _'Remember no milk or oatmeal. Or you'll end up wearing it again.'_

 


	31. Numbers

_1..2..The Wolves are here_

_3..4..Hunters dead on the floor_

_5..6 We'll kill the bitch_

_7..8 Her fate awaits_

_9..10 Here comes the end of days_


	32. Dying Fire

Stiles watched the fire as the others of the pack chatted and talked. He glanced over at Scott who was cuddling with Allison and whispering things in her ear making her blush and giggle. Boyd and Erica had disappeared an hour ago and had yet to return but no one was worried. Jackson and Lydia had also disappeared but Stiles was sure they had slipped down to the lake having heard Lydia say something about skinny dipping that had Jackson follow her like a little puppy. An speaking of puppies, Isaac was the only one who wasn't off in his own corner, no he was cuddled up next to Stiles with his head in the others lap. Stiles ran his fingers through Isaac's curls smiling to himself as Isaac made a sound that was a happy sigh and cuddled closer like the little puppy he often acted like. Stiles saw Derek out of the corner of his eye watching him, he was sure Derek was just checking on everyone but Stiles felt butterflies in his stomach and turned his gaze back to the fire, which now was slowly dying.

 


	33. Breaking Point

It was the breaking point for the Sheriff as Peter held him after he fell apart. His own son hadn't been able to tell him about what had driven him away the first time. Nor did he feel safe to tell him that he had a granddaughter...a beautiful little girl. He cried for hours on end after that night Stiles had finally come home. Peter never left his side and he knew..he knew then that this was the breaking point for the tension the two of them had been ignoring for some time. So when he finally cornered the beta wolf a week later after secretly watching the wolf play with his granddaughter who happily seemed not to fear the elder wolf the way Melody did (he was sure that was Scott's fault). He hadn't given Peter a chance to run just shoved him into the wall and kissed the man breathless. He swore he could hear Claudia..his Claudia in the back of his head saying _'about damn time_ ' just as Peter started to kiss back.

 


	34. Fish

Derek hated fish even as a child. Pack camping/hunting trips were a big thing in his family so it was no surprise that he took his own pack on them. It seemed like a good idea to get them all out of the funk of Stiles being gone again. Dia helped a lot more then anyone wanted to admit especially while watching her chasing after Melody who clearly was taking after her father..weather she would be a wolf or not was unknown, not that it mattered to anyone. It did matter however when Dia got distracted by the water, more so the fish in the water when no one was looking. The splash and Melody's shouting for her parents and Alpha made everyone aware that one small toddler was now soaking wet. Derek hurried to scoop the toddler out of the water worried she be upset. However the huge smile and the squirming fish the girl held it her now clawed (and that was just scary according to Scott seeing solid black claws on a toddler who looked like a little angel) fingers up to Derek. He hated fish..but he honestly couldn't say no to Dia after she went to the trouble to catching it just for him.


	35. Trapped

Peter could recall the first time of feeling trapped. He'd been only seven and out in the woods by his self having gotten bored of his books and colors. He'd gone beyond their border without knowing it. He never expect to trip over the old trap that was there. He did remember the pain as the metal dug into his skin and crying out in pain and fear. He called out but was sure after several minutes he was too far away for anyone to hear him. He was alone and scared and it was starting to get dark when she showed up.

“Well well what do I have in my trap.” the old woman said. She scared him, smelling of old meat and blood. When she smiled he whimpered seeing sharp iron teeth.

“Now now little pup, I won't hurt you.” she crooned her voice sounding like a sharp wind through the trees to his ears. He whimpered again as she bent down and undid the trap with her bony hands pulling his ankle free. It started to heal the moment he was out of the trap but he didn't dare move.

“Run home little wolf.” she finally said once his ankle was healed. She smiled another sharp smile and suddenly Peter felt the terror increase and the feeling of being prey came over him.

“Run.”

 


	36. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um this is going to tug on some heart strings and I know some of the time line is out of order but I've written most of these as they came to me. I'm lucky they all seem to stay in the same story line. Don't hate me.

Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain. It was a thought that Mrs. McCall kept in her mind whenever she saw her granddaughter and Dia playing. She wished..oh how she wished she was still there in the world of the living to hold them. To play with them, to share the secrets of their fathers with them. To make them smile an giggle. She wondered if they could see her and sometimes swore Dia was staring right at her but then again the girl was probably was staring off into space like her own father did at that age. She was sitting on the porch watching the rain one evening when Dia came out the back door with Melody's hand in hers stopping right next to her both girls looking out at the rain. Suddenly Dia looked at her and she knew then the child could see her. Dia tugged on Melody's hand making the girl look where she did and for a moment Melody looked confused then smiled. Melody then smiled and spoke.

“Grandma? Do you want to go dance in the rain with us?”


	37. Don't Go

Sometimes Derek dreamed about before..before Stiles left and he would have done what he should have done all along. That he told Stiles he loved him that his mate was in his arms every night and they were happy. That he wouldn't spend the next several years pinning for his mate. Blaming Stiles at first for leaving and then his self. Now though..now he wished he had known more about the other..now he knew he had no right to ask Stiles to stay but when he woke up one morning and Stiles had his bag on his shoulders standing in the door holding Dia the only thing that broke from his lips was.

“Stiles..Stiles please...Don't go.”


	38. Alone

The vision Stiles was gifted of his daughter's future scared him. It was a wasteland. The whole world burned and sitting on a throne of bone and ash she sat. Beautiful and deadly..but alone. Draped in , silk and the blood of those who stood in her way. Her eyes empty and cold sitting in her lap was a small stuffed toy. A black wolf, with red eyes and a crooked smile..something he recognized as his first gift to her. It was her only friend..the only thing she had left. She blinked for a moment and he realized she could see him. He moved closer to her coming to stand at the foot of her throne. He saw her claws, the burns that were on her skin from someone trying to kill her and he wondered why he hadn't been there to stop it. To stop all of this. He stepped up the steps and soon stood before her looking down at his seated child. The Destroyer, However he didn't see the Destroyer..he saw the little girl he had abandoned and left alone. A soft voice left her lips, something that he didn't think would ever be heard knowing it could be harsh.

 

“Daddy? Daddy why did you leave me alone?”

 


	39. Betrayal

It was the memory of betrayal by one he thought he could trust that kept Derek awake most nights. He thought of everything he should or should not have done. How his family would still be alive..Laura. So many lives and so many regrets but it was the betrayal of his pack that he hadn't expected. But was it really a betrayal? After all they all had failed to notice the changes in Stiles..how he had drifted from them...how he no longer came to pack meetings. No longer pushed his way into their lives when he shouldn't have had to push to begin with. Stiles should have been considered pack and one of the most important members from the start but he hadn't been. Derek still too high on power and Scott wrapped up in Allison that none of them noticed. So really in the end it was their betrayal that sent the boy away. However the sting of Stiles having been with someone other then him..it felt like the ultimate betrayal to his wolf. However the feeling completely drained out of him when Scott asked.

 

“Where's Dia's mother?”

 

“I don't know...she kind of didn't tell me about Dia until the day after she was born and I haven't seen her since.” Stiles replied as he typed away at his lap top. “She had tried forcing a miscarriage, honestly did everything but get an abortion which apparently she doesn't believe in but letting some bastard beat her in an attempt to kill the kid is a much better idea.”

“She tried to do what?” Derek growled before listening to make sure they hadn't woke the small girl napping in the next room but all he heard was her soft breathing so he sighed.

 

“At ease Sourwolf. It didn't work clearly, all it did was send her into early labor. Hence the reason Dia is a little smaller then most kids her age but she'll grow eventually. “ Stiles said with his own sigh and a shake of his head. “Karen wasn't interested in being a mother. Hell she was interested in her next high..the only good thing that woman ever did was give birth to that little girl. Most people consider children born of a one night stand a problem..but I love her..she's my little angel.”

 

Derek knew betrayal..but the betrayal of a mother abandoning her child..that was a betrayal he couldn't ever find in his heart to ever forgive and if he ever so much as smell that woman he was going to hunt her down and make her beg death.


	40. Sealed in Blood

Karen hadn't had a clue what she was doing when she met with the man with the black eyes. She just knew he would give her what she wanted and that was the drug. The next high she needed, the feel of the needle in her arm the burn and the feeling of paradise. So when he promised her as much as she wanted in exchange he had to carry a child for him. She hadn't understood but she agreed. She made sure she was at the party he told her to be at. She found the guy he told her to find. It was easy, he was sweet and clearly lonely and it wasn't hard to get the drug into his drink and then get him into the back room. She got his name and number..though she wasn't sure why since she was never to have any contact with him again. It was months later when she realized that the guy wouldn't give her the drugs until the baby was born..she couldn't wait that long. So she tried to get rid of it. She tried so many things trying to forget about the life growing in her. She finally managed to find a guy..he did the trick hitting her in the right place to force her to give birth early. However lying there in that hospital bed..she finally realized looking at the baby who couldn't even breath on her own exactly what she had done. She had sealed the deal for her drugs in blood..but it wasn't until now that she realized she had sealed the deal in her daughter's blood. And somehow she found herself calling Stiles..telling him about the baby demanding he come claim her..not telling the man she made the deal with about her. She would do one right thing for her daughter. It would be the only thing she had ever done right in her life.

 


	41. Due Date

Stiles hated deadlines.

Any kind of due date always made him nervous..but finding out the due date for his daughter should have been two months away. Well it made him wish that this was one due date that had been kept. So as he sat there watching his child struggle to breath as the machine beeped and buzzed every time it fed her more oxygen..he couldn't help but wish again that her due date had been kept.

 


	42. Impossible

It was impossible..it couldn't be true..there was no way that it could happen. It was the same stream of thoughts running through Derek's head as he fought harder against the hunters. Howling for his pack who he prayed made it in time. Stiles would never become a hunter, they were wrong. Stiles would never..he couldn't..he wouldn't.

“I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth for that lie!” he growled at the man.

“Foolish dog..it's no lie. He runs with the Hunter-dog and the demon-witch.” the learder said with a dark chuckle. “He will end your lives all of your lives with what he has created.”

“You are a liar!” Derek roared as the woman of the group approached them the man just laugh darkly as he called the witch they had with them forward.

“Show the mutt.” he ordered. She nodded her head and pressed her fingers to Derek's forhead. Derek roared again as his vision blurred and suddenly he saw Stiles..his Stiles standing over the body of what..of what he wasn't sure of. He was covered in blood with his teeth bared out..he was beautiful and deadly.

  
“Stiles?” he uttered softly making the boy..no man look up and look at him with a feral grin.

“Don't give up Sourwolf.” Stiles said

Derek knew it was impossible that Stiles would become a hunter..he was vicious yes but his mate..his beautiful perfect mate was no werewolf hunter..he was a guardian, a protector and would be until the day he died.

 


	43. Party

Derek didn't want to have a party..he really didn't..but the fact Stiles agreed to it made him finally relent and let Lydia plan a birthday party for his self and Dia. It was a lavish affair but one couldn't expect anything less from Lydia Martian. Though he had to admit the way Dia smiled when she was presented with her new dress had made the shopping trip worth it.

He was a little uncomfortable with some of the friends Stiles had insisted be invited. Many of them other supernatural but he knew that it was good for pack relations though he nearly lost his temper when two alpha werewolves were included on that list. Melochia reminded him too much of his mother and Micheal...he was really far to shy for a werewolf let alone an alpha one. The vampires..now that had come to a surprise but Stiles had smiled and hugged them as he chatted with them.

Dia hadn't let go of him the entire time and it made him feel a bit more at ease but it was still hard in ways. Suddenly Dia started to squirm hard in his arms and he barely managed to put her down worried he would drop her if she kept it up.

“Claudia!” Stiles shouted when the little girl made the mad dash for the front door that Erica was opening, thankfully the person on the other side had good reflexes. A deep voice chuckled as the scruffy man in the door way lifted her up and tossed her lightly.

“How's my little princess?” the man asked as Dia squealed and giggled as she hugged the other.

“Easy Sourwolf..it's just my god father.” Stiles said taking Derek's hand for a moment and squeezing.

“My little pup you've grown again.” the man greeted Stiles as he went up and hugged the man. “But so has our little princess..I will never recognize either of you next time I see you. Your Aunt sends her regards and birthday wishes to both our princess and your wolf but she could not make it..trouble in the east that could not be ignored.”

“It is alright..though I wish she could have made it.” Stiles replied with a smile. “Or called but with our luck she's neck deep in trouble and no where near a phone.”

“So has she spoken?” Stile's god father asked bouncing Dia.

“Yep first word today” Stiles replied. “Sweetie can you do it again?”

Dia gave her father a look before looking over at Derek and wiggling in the man's arms shouting at the top of her lungs before the whole room dissolved into laughter.

“SOURWOLF!”

 


	44. Sparkle

The slap that resounded in the room made Stiles look up and nearly laugh. He should have known Scott would be the one to irritate her enough to get a reaction.

“Oh dear,” Micheal said with a sigh as he stood up from where he was sitting as he watched her stalk forward fangs bared and hissing something human hearing couldn't pick up. “Stiles shouldn't we rescue your friend from my wife?”

“No.” Stiles said with a chuckle as Isaac looked confused.“I warned him not to ask that stupid question anything that happens comes down on his own head.”

“What did you tell him not to ask?” Allison said looking over at her own husband worried.

“I warned him not to ask the first vampire he meets that.”

“Ask what?”

“Do you sparkle.”

 


	45. Be a Man

“Would you grow up and be a man already!” Erica growled in Derek's face. “You should have spoke to him at the wedding! I can't believe you brought that slut with you. No don't say a damn word about not wanting to be alone! You wouldn't be alone if you had just said something before!”

A crash alerted Boyd that Erica had thrown something most likely at Derek's head. The wedding had been less then two weeks ago and Allison and Scott were still on their honeymoon. They had left right after the after party. Which left the rest of the pack (namely Erica and Lydia) to deal with Derek and his stupid decision to bring that woman to the wedding. At first the rest of the pack thought Stiles had moved on when he showed up with the girl. Only to find out after the wedding that Serena (and others) had been trying to get Stiles to come home and talk to Derek as well. Another crash made Boyd look up and Isaac whimper. Boyd ran a hand through Isaac's hair to sooth the boy (for Isaac will always be that kid that first joined Derek's pack all those years ago) that he loved like a little brother.

 


	46. Go for a Swim

Derek hated the pool at the high school. It held so many memories. His first set of Kate when she had pretended to be a teacher and life guard. The taste of ash still clung in his mouth when he thought of her but it now held better memories, still tainted but better. The night that Stiles had held him up, he could still remember Stiles treading water for him. They hated each other then but still the boy had stayed had helped. So when Sally looked at him and asked if he wanted to go for a swim, it was understandable when he said no and tasted ash and not the bitter taste of blood and fresh earth mixed with medicine. Because in a way, Sally was Kate and all he could do was wait for the burn to pass.


	47. Am I dreaming?

Stiles opened his eyes and found his self sitting in a field he didn't recall falling asleep in. The sound of children's laughter could be heard. A light warm breeze blew past him. He sat up and looked around this place was so familiar as was the person lying next to him.

“Derek?” he asked slightly confused.

“Hey you fell asleep.” Derek said giving Stiles a smile. “The girls are still close enough for me to hear so don't worry about them.”

“Girls?” Stiles said looking about. “Derek what are you talking..”

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Derek's mouth was on his in a soft kiss.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked softly.


	48. 48. Too Good to be True

Too Good To Be True

It was too good to be true..it had to be. There was no way he could be Derek's mate..no way that the older wolf could want him..but he knew she couldn't lie. He just didn't understand why he hadn't..maybe he didn't want him. Maybe..no..he wasn't going to think about it. He slammed his hands down on the counter and snarled softly only stopping when he heard the newborn start to fuss. He moved over to the crib and lifted her up. It had been so long..so long since he'd seen his father..his best friend..and..and Derek. He cooed at the fussing baby as he watched her eyes big and watery stared up at him.

“It's too good to be true.” he told her softly as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “But..but maybe it's time to find out.”

 


	49. BAD

Bad..that's all Scott and the others could think. It was bad..very bad. He chewed on his lower lip as he paced back and forth. How could they not ask..how could they have been fooled..but..it..the demon had to have tricked Stiles too..that had to be it..so why did it feel like they were making a very very bad mistake.

 


	50. 50%

“50% of each month deposited savings in the account given to you for her care must be used at least every three months.” the lawyer explained to Derek as he bounced Dia in his arms. The man had shown up less than three weeks after Stiles had left.

“50% is a not lot.” Derek said as the Sheriff was looking over the paper work his eyes getting wider and wider.

“To be honest..it is..it will be very hard to spend it all..the boy's personal accounts are insane to deal with sometimes. It's why the rules state every three months instead of every month..it can be used for anything so long as it some how pertains to Claudia..the roof leaks..maybe you want to repaint..all that is covered under the clause.” The man said as he signed a few things and offered Derek a few things to sign which he did. “Good now on to your account.”

“What?” Derek said wide eyed finally seeing the huge amount of money that was for Dia..and then sitting down heavily in his chair as he was read the amount that was set aside for him and the pack as John finally got up and got his self a drink. This was going to be a long night. Stiles..he didn't know but the money was more than enough to take care of things for several lifetimes.

 


	51. Elemental Tempest

Elemental Tempest

It was completely incredible and yet terrifying at the same time. Derek couldn't help but stare in wide eyed shock at the storm that formed around Dia as the little girl screamed her lungs out. It was..amazing and terrifying...the hunters that had their guns aimed at the rest of the pack were backing away slowly.

“Someone shut her up!” one of the men hissed covering his ears. The sounds of the toddlers wails with the storm getting worse around them.

Derek was the first to move. The hunters not stopping him as he scooped the still sobbing child up in his arms. Dia's hands automatically tangling in his shirt as she started to be soothed by being close to the one person she seemed to love the most after her Daddy..

“My gods.” one of the men said as the storm died down. “What monster is that?”

Derek growled but before he could say anything the other men stepped back as Dia raised her head. Her eyes gone as black as the sky had when the storm appeared. Dia opened her mouth but the voice that came out was not the toddler's. And even Derek knew the pack felt a touch of fear go down their backs.

“Oh foolish mortal..I'm not monster..I am so much worse. I'm an elemental tempest..a chaos god..and you..you are a bug. You'll all die..one day..you'll all pay for the pain.” the dark voice slithered out before Dia blinked her eyes returning to normal and she whimpered in fear.

 


End file.
